More
by aggressivelystupid
Summary: Before Tiger Claw joins the Foot Clan, Shredder must tame him.


**I'll upload a new part of "Trophy" soon, but I got really distracted by Shredder/Tiger Claw and had to write smut for them, haha. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Shredder sees him, he knows he must make him his.<p>

The ease with which he takes out the men protecting his target, determination and confidence dripping out of every precise movement, no hesitation as he goes in for the kill. A warrior worthy of the Foot Clan - one that might even be able to finally get rid of Hamato Yoshi.

Yes, Tiger Claw had to be_ his_.

* * *

><p>"Your reputation precedes you," Tiger Claw says, eyes travelling up and down Shredder's body, measuring him. The room Shredder has invited him to is sparse - a large bed with a bed stand next to it, a desk with a chair and a door that Tiger Claw figures leads to a bathroom.<p>

"So does yours," Shredder doesn't seem even remotely intimidated by his gaze, and when he catches it again it is unflinching. It has been quite a while since any man had not recoiled at his stare, his powerful presence. A thrill of excitement rushes through him, but he pushes it down, puts his hands on his hips.

"Then you must know that no man has ever been able to tame me, let alone made me join their clan," he tilts his head ever so slightly, "if you wish to persuade me, you will have to prove your skills to me."

The Shredder scoffs, reaches up to remove his helmet, "Very well," he says, revealing his burnt face to Tiger Claw. He has seen worse - far worse - yet the scars adds another layer of respect to this man in his mind, they're signs of someone who has survived many battles in the past.

He watches Shredder undo his cape, remove his gauntlets, until he realizes that he should return the favor. With slow, deliberate movements he takes off his belt, his bullet straps, placing them down on the table before slipping out of his vest and shirt, his pants and underwear.

He glances over at Shredder, observes as the man removes his armor and the clothing beneath it, his muscular body practically gleaming in the warmth of the lamplight. He has to admit to himself; despite the off-putting face, this human has a strange, attractive lure to him, an aura that makes his skin tingle in a pleasant way. Shredder catches him staring, and now it is Tiger Claw who is being judged. He straightens, knows that his body is powerful, intoxicating to most, so he does not cower under the intensity of Shredder's eye.

"Lay down," Shredder says, gesturing towards the bed.

Tiger Claw scoffs, gives him a look as he passes - making sure he knows that he's humoring him - and slides down on the bed, laying propped up on his elbows with bedroom eyes. He licks his lips, spreads his legs when the man approaches him, "You should know, I will end the session if you are not satisfying me."

"That will not be a problem," Shredder says with a voice that makes Tiger Claw's heart beat faster, then he puts one hand on Tiger Claw's shoulder, pressing him down while the other takes a hold of his thigh and lifts it higher. When he lets go of his shoulder he strokes along his bare chest, hand firm and rough. It sends a shiver up Tiger Claw's spine, "In fact," Shredder leans closer, "by the end of this, you will be begging for more."

Tiger Claw scoffs. What an arrogant statement, how could he possibly-

His train of thought ends there as Shredder undoes his pants and reveals his magnificent length. Tiger Claw's eyes widens, pupils going big, and he has to push down the urge to purr at the sight. Because yes, his arsenal is impressive, but it's not worth anything if the man possessing it can't wield it.

Tiger Claw rests his heels on the bed, allows Shredder to bring out the lube and coat his fingers with it. He doesn't hesitate when he presses them inside Tiger Claw, it's a fluid motion, like he knows the exact amount of speed the mutant can handle beforehand, and how deeply he should go.

Tiger Claw can't help but lean his head back, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sound, almost like a mew. It only gets worse when Shredder starts moving his hand, in and out in a steady rhythm - which is just enough to have Tiger Claw wanting more.

Eventually, Shredder finishes prepping him, and speaks with a resonant voice: "Turn around."

A beat, Tiger Claw stops himself from turning around too eagerly, instead keeping eye-contact with the man while getting on all fours, an inviting purr leaving him when he rests his head on the bed and displays himself to the other.

Shredder begins to smirk, his erection growing as he coats it in lube, stroking it with his hand until it was fully erect before squeezing Tiger Claw's firm asscheeks, digging his fingers into them, spreading them until the tiger let out another soft mew.

Then he pushes inside him at just the right amount of harshness, it leaves a burning sensation inside Tiger Claw, fills him in a way he has not been filled in years. He moans, purr rising from inside his chest, resonating through his body.

Shredder pounds into him, grabs his head, letting his fingers dig into Tiger Claw's fur, scratching roughly behind his ear and it feels so, so _good_. Tiger Claw groans, purrs uncontrollably and rubs against the sheets, moves with the man's pets and thrusts.

It's close now, he can feel his dick dripping with pre-cum, feel a tightening in his abdomen. He comes with a long moan that borders on a yowl.

The man keeps moving inside him, rubs at his head and neck, keeping him complacent until he finishes. Tiger Claw pants, eyes half-closed, breath hitching when Shredder pulls out of him - yet the man keeps petting him, moves downwards and draws long, hard circles along his back. Tiger Claw does his best not to melt under Shredder's touch, tries to regain focus by folding his arms and resting his head against his forearm, glancing back at the man with squinted eyes, "You are… quite skilled."

Shredder's smirk widens, "You will not regret aligning yourself with the Foot Clan, Tiger Claw."

"No, I do not think I will. But, I do have one other request before becoming a full-fledged member of your clan, " Tiger Claw says, turning over to look up at Shredder with bedroom eyes, spreads his legs invitingly, "Please, _master_ Shredder. Give me _more_."


End file.
